Just some drabbles about wolves
by AnneValkyria
Summary: Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge. 500 word drabbles. Mainly about Paul. O/S with possibility for more, depending on the prompts I get. Posting every Sunday
1. Running

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

**Title:** Running

**Character:** Paul

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** Both photo (two dirty/oily hands) and phrase (He's not an idiot, you know)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning:** Sorry. I didn't mean to. (Character death)

**A/N:** I wrote this in an hour or so, so I apologize for any grammatical errors.

The wolf ran. Rushing through the forest as fast as his four legs could carry him.

He was running with a never before seen urgency, fear clawing at his insides.

The image of the small, dirty hand sticking out from under the bushes with its slim, feminine fingers, two of them twisted in an unnatural angle, was burned into his mind.

The voices in his head shouted. "Slow down!" "Wait for us!" "You don't know for sure!" But the pounding in his ears drowned out everything except for Colin's whimpers as he pushed his nose against the cold hand, and his own mental screams. "_Bella! Bella! Bella!_"

She had gone missing almost a week ago on her way from work. When she hadn't arrived home at the usual time, Paul had a feeling that something was horribly wrong. When the Cullens closed up their house two days later he knew that he would never see his mate alive again.

His worst nightmare had come to life and he hadn't been able to sleep from fear of what he'd see in his dreams.

He ran. Faster than he thought possible and reached the woods behind the leeches' house several minutes before the others. What was still intact of his heart broke when he saw the hand. _Her_ hand

One single tear left his eye and rolled down to disappear into his thick grey fur. Even underneath the clogging stench of the mind-reader there was no mistaking the scent of his mate. His Bella. His wife.

He pushed Colin away and crawled underneath the bushes to lay down next to her broken body.

"He's not an idiot, you know," Bella had laughed when Paul warned her to be careful, that the tick wasn't done with her. "He knows that I belong with you. He would never try to come between us."

He had wanted to believe her, but he had seen the look in Edward's eyes. Despite her begging, Paul had refused to let her go alone when she met with the Cold One to tell him about the imprint. The look in the leech's eyes spoke volumes. He wouldn't give up without a fight.

Paul lifted his head to the sky and howled out his pain and grief.

They buried her four days later. Paul watched the ceremony from the forest. He never phased back into his human form, the wolf wouldn't let him.

When the grievers left the cemetery he walked up to her grave and laid down on top of the freshly dug earth. They both took their final goodbye of the woman who meant the world.

The next morning, before the first ray of lights turned the sky pink Paul left La Push.

Running.

He would keep running until he found the bloodsucker who had killed his mate and take his time tearing him apart, piece by piece. When it was over he would find a way to join his love.

But until then he would keep running.


	2. Expectations

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

**Title:** Expectations

**Characters:** Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Family (does that count as a genre?)

**Rating:** M (language)

**Beta:** Hannah

**Word Count:** 421

**Prompt:** Both photo (a baby and his father) and phrase (Is anything really what you expect it to be?) Although somewhat rephrased.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Growing up I cared about _one_ thing; getting the fuck out of La Push.

Laying on the kitchen floor, staring up at the peeling paint on the ceiling and the burn-mark above the stove from my one – and only – attempt at cooking; I thought about how my life had turned out.

As a kid I never expected to turn into a huge fucking wolf, meet the girl of my dreams and become a father, all before my seventeenth birthday.

And I sure as fuck didn't expect that I'd be letting ten four-year-old girls wrestle me down to the floor at twenty-one, even if one of them was my daughter.

"You better go wake up daddy," a sweet voice whispered, followed by the sound of my son's footsteps as he waddled over to me and planted a wet one right on my lips.

Isaac, just like his older sister, was a mini-version of me, except with skin the color of honey. I jumped to my feet and scooped him up in my arms, his delighted giggle music to my ears.

I turned and looked at Bella, heavy and swollen, and felt the familiar warmth spread throughout my chest. This crazy, irresistible, stubborn, beautiful woman owned me; mind, body and soul. She knew it too, just as I knew that she felt the same just by looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

Still, she refused to marry me, out of fear that I'd imprint one day.

We had two wonderful children together and a third on the way. Her name, as well as the mini-mes' were tattooed over my heart and I let her father _shoot_ me for getting her pregnant before she had finished High School.

He missed, but that's beside the point. I loved her, and would never love anyone else.

I continued to propose twice a day, slowly wearing her down and counting on her hormones to work in my favor.

"Marry me," I smirked and kissed Isaac on his head.

"Okay," she grinned back, stroking her protruding belly.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her noisily on her mouth. "Momma said yes!" I cheered loudly, Isaac clapped his tiny hands, cheering with me and his sister Malaya abandoned her birthday party to celebrate with us in a family hug.

Looking into the soulful eyes of my wife-to-be I mouthed that we would have our own private celebration as soon as the kids were asleep.

Life didn't turn out the way I expected it.

This was much better.


	3. April Fools Advanced drabble challange

Week 13, Prompt #1

**Date****:** March 29**  
Title:** Her**  
Pairing (for fanfiction):** Bella/Paul **  
Rating: ** M **  
Genre:** Romance**  
Word Count:** **  
Prompt: **A pink Cupcake ATM

**Disclaimer**_: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pink.

Soft, creamy, sweet.

Like the frosting on a strawberry cupcake.

Tracing her wet lips with the tip of my tongue.

Nibbling. Tasting.

Her thighs quivering as they close tightly around my head.

Her fingers grip my hair.

Pulling.

"More."

Sucking on the little bundle of nerves at the top of her beautiful mound.

Plunging my tongue into her depth.

Drinking. Savoring.

Giving. Taking.

Her hips rock against my mouth.

Gasping. Moaning. Pleading.

"Almost there."

My fingers digging into her hips.

Growling into her flesh.

One finger. Two.

Her muscles squeeze my fingers as she shatters and cries out,

"Paul."

* * *

**Week 13, Prompt #2**

**Date****:** March 30**  
Title:** First meeting**  
Pairing **(for fanfiction): Bella/Paul (age 9)**  
Rating: ** T**  
Genre:** Friendship**  
Word Count:** 100**  
Prompt: **"I would love to have an army of robot attack pigeons."

**Disclaimer**_: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Little Paul Lahote watched the pigeons pick at the breadcrumbs the little girl was feeding them. He wanted to tell her to stop before she got pooped on, but she looked so happy.

She was smiling and laughing, throwing handful of crumbs to the ground from her basket.

"I like everything that's grey, it's so pretty," she said when he asked.

"My eyes are grey."

"Then I like your eyes," she giggled.

Maybe pigeons weren't so bad after all. They looked kind of like robots. He could train them to attack people that were mean, and protect people that weren't.

* * *

**Week 13, Prompt #3**

**Date****:** March 31**  
Title:** The morning after last night**  
Pairing **(for fanfiction): Paul/OC/Sam**  
Rating: ** M (for drug use and language)**  
Genre:** Hurt/Comfort (Maybe, seriously I don't know)

**Word Count:** 100**  
Prompt: **A man sitting in a chair, watching TV, smoking oh, and he has a crocodile's head.

**Disclaimer**_: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is PRE-phasing (at least in Paul's case)

I couldn't lift my head. It felt too big. Like an inflated balloon stuffed with cotton.

Broken bottles, credit cards and a mirror littered the floor next to the overturned table.

Memories from last night were locked away behind a door of alcohol and drugs.

Jimmy was asleep in the chair, the unlit bud hanging from the corner of his mouth barely seen underneath his hideous crocodile cap.

Someone was banging on the door, screaming my name. I groaned when I recognized Samaritan Sam's voice.

"Paul! Open the fucking door! I've had it with your shit. Open the door _now_!"

* * *

**Week 13, Prompt #4**

**Date****:** April 1st**  
Title:** Babysitter from afar**  
Pairing **(for fanfiction): Paul and Rachel/Jake mentions of Embry/Quil**  
Rating: ** M (for language**  
Genre:** Drama (Maybe… I should know this, right?)

**Word Count:** 100**  
Prompt: **Embroidery "Damn it feels good to be a gangster"

**Disclaimer**_: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I used knitting instead, because I couldn't find the right words in English

Jacob Black and his two butt-buddies were pissing me the fuck off.

Bullying the younger kids on the rez, breaking windows on the rec center and getting "drunk" on one light beer each was just half of it.

Every time I got stuck babysitting those three I had to clean up after them. We couldn't have the next Chief getting into trouble, now could we.

They called themselves gangsters. It was fucking pathetic.

"Jake," Rachel called out through the open window. "I got the new yarn and knitting needles you wanted."

Knitting?

Some fucking gangster he turned out to be.

* * *

**Week 13, Prompt #5 Living in a nightmare**

**Date****:** April 2nd**  
Title:** Living in a nightmare**  
Pairing **(for fanfiction): Bella**  
Rating: ** M **  
Genre:** Angst

**Word Count:** 100**  
Prompt: **"Take me to church" by Hozier

**Disclaimer**_: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

In my nightmares I hear footsteps on creaky floorboards, door handles turning and heavy breathing.

In my nightmares I feel the mattress sinking underneath his weight and clammy hands lifting my blanket.

In my nightmares he lies down behind me, pushing, pushing and pushing against my pajama bottoms, leaving me sticky and scared.

I can't escape because I'm awake.

I my dreams I'm safe behind locked doors, smiling as he knocks and knocks and knocks, knowing he can't get in.

In my dreams I'm running far away from him.

In my dreams he doesn't exist.

In my dreams I escape.

* * *

**Week 13, Prompt #6 I made you**

**Date****:** April 3rd**  
Title**: I made you (suggested by my 9 y/o when I couldn't come up with a title on my own)**  
Pairing **(for fanfiction): Bella/Paul**  
Rating: ** T**  
Genre:** Humor

**Word Count:** 100**  
Prompt: **News rapport about hamburger stabbing

**Disclaimer**_: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I can't believe you did that," Paul looked horrified at the remains on the floor as he stood protectively in front of the other little ones, "He hadn't done anything wrong. He was just a baby."

Bella calmly placed the knife on the counter and wiped off the red splatters on her hands with a dishtowel. "I made him, I can do what I want with him."

"It's me you're mad at," he pleaded. "Don't hurt anyone else."

She rolled her eyes, "You have fifty more of those cheeseburger sliders you love so much. You're not going to miss one."

* * *

**Week 13, Prompt #7 Wrong hole**

**Date****:** April 4th**  
Title**: Wrong hole (The tale of a stubborn boy)**  
Pairing **(for fanfiction): Bella/OC with mentions of Paul**  
Rating: ** T**  
Genre:** Humor

**Word Count:** 100**  
Prompt: **Jason Mraz – You Fckn did it (lyric video) shows four wooden toy blocks in different shapes and colors

**Disclaimer**_: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Ugh!" CJ Lahote through his yellow rectangular brick into the wall. "Stupid piss of shit."

"Charlie Joseph Lahote," the boy flinched, he was in big trouble when Momma used his full name. "Who taught you to speak like that?"

Bella put her hand on her hip as she waited for an answer.

"No one," CJ denied quickly. "It don't fit," he pointed his chubby finger at the round hole on his toy box.

"You have to put the block in the right hole," Bella explained softly.

CJ crossed his arms over his chest, "Lahote's don't follow rules, we break them."


	4. Daddy says (another CJ adventure)

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

**Title:** Daddy says… (another CJ adventure) prompt #1

**Character:** Paul/Bella/OC

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 498

**Prompt:** prompt 1, Cupcake ATM

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

CJ could count to ten and there were more cupcakes than that on the counter. Maybe ten more, maybe a thousand gazillion more, he wasn't sure but there were definitely more than ten.

He knew he wasn't supposed to eat one, they were for the bonfire, but Daddy always said you should aim high, "That's how I landed your hot Momma."

CJ wasn't sure what he meant, but Daddy had to sleep on the couch afterwards and that had to be a good thing because he could watch TV all night.

He pushed a chair up to the counter and managed to climb up after just a few tries.

After grabbing two cupcakes he counted them again, making sure there were still more than ten. Daddy always said you didn't need much to be happy, so he was sure Momma didn't need more than ten cupcakes.

Daddy was supposed to sleep next to Momma, but sometimes he got to sleep one night on the couch instead. Daddy says; "Trying to sneak in the backdoor lands you a week on the couch," but CJ used the backdoor all the time and Momma still never let him sleep there.

Getting down from the chair with two cupcakes was harder, but he did it. Placing them on the floor he ran over to the fridge, opened the door and pushed the chair over there.

Daddy says cupcakes without frosting was like "getting some without getting off." CJ didn't understand it, but his Daddy was the smartest Daddy in the world so it had to be something important.

Sometimes Daddy said weird things, like when he told Uncle Em "Use a glove unless you want puppies."

CJ really wanted a puppy so he went outside without his mittens, but the only thing he got was cold hands.

After checking through the window to see if Momma was still hanging laundry he went into Momma's and Daddy's bedroom to fetch two of Momma's big books, the ones without the pictures in them then climbed up the chair again to get the frosting from the top shelf of the fridge.

The stupid piss of shit drawer was locked so CJ couldn't get a spoon. Momma locks everything up but Daddy unlocks the fridge "Because you're a growing boy and growing boys needs a snack now and then."

Daddy says "The best thing about growing up is getting to do the dirty", but Momma made CJ take a bath every night. Maybe because he wasn't a grown up yet.

Instead of a spoon CJ got his green plastic spade and started scooping up the pink frosting onto his cupcakes.

A while later, when CJ had eaten both of his cupcakes and his hands and face was covered in pink frosting Momma came in through the door, screaming "Charlie Joseph Lahote, _what _have you done?"

Asking himself 'what would Daddy do?' CJ smacked his Momma's butt and smirked, "Sorry babe, you know I can't help myself."


	5. Out of the mouth of babes (CJ tells it l

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

**Title:** Out of the mouth of babes (CJ tells it like it is)

**Character:** Paul/Bella/OC

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** M (because Paul doesn't always think about who is listening)

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** "It's a kilt, dumbass. It's only a skirt if I'm wearing underwear" – Damon Suede

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so there's no confusion the movie Paul and CJ are watching in the beginning is Braveheart.

The only thing better than watching TV, was watching TV with Daddy.

Momma made the best cupcakes, but Daddy made the best snacks; chocolate, Skittles and popcorn, with _lots _of butter.

When Momma went out with the girls to "Cackle and gossip, like chicks do when they get together," CJ and Daddy had 'movie night for men'.

Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily had chickens and they cackled a lot. CJ wasn't sure what gossip was but it must be true, 'cause Daddy said so.

The movie was weird. The men had on dresses, just like girls. "It's not a skirt, it's a kilt," Daddy explained. "It's for dudes and you don't wear anything underneath. No panties, no boxers, nothing. It's only a skirt if you wear panties."

CJ thought long and hard about what Daddy said. He knew Daddy didn't wear anything underneath his clothes. But he didn't wear a dress so maybe it wasn't the same.

Momma put a dress on when she wanted to be pretty and one time CJ heard Daddy say, "I fucking love that you don't wear panties underneath your skirts. It makes your scent, "he sniffed, like he had a stuffy nose, "so much stronger."

'Fucking' was a bad word and only Daddy was allowed to say it. Daddy said many words that CJ wasn't allowed to say, like when he called Uncle Em dumbass. CJ was sent to his room without dessert when he called Uncle Quil dumbass, even if he was one, so CJ stopped saying bad words… out loud. Ass was a very bad word, but Momma said butt was okay.

Sometimes Daddy said words that meant two things. When he called Uncle Jake a pussy it was something bad, but when he talked about Momma's pussy it was something good. It made CJ confused because they didn't have a cat. He hoped they were getting one, and that was what Daddy meant. Cats were cuddly and soft, not as cool as a puppy, but almost. Maybe Momma was getting Daddy a kitten for his birthday. That would make him super happy. Daddy loved kittens, he said so _all_ the time. But only Momma's kitten… but she didn't have one.

CJ tried not to think about it too much, it only made him more confused. Asking Daddy didn't work, all he said was, "You'll understand when you get older." CJ hated when someone said that. He got older every day, but he _still_ didn't understand.

CJ fell asleep before the movie ended and dreamt about growing up to be as big as Daddy and understanding everything.

Two weeks later Daddy had a birthday bonfire down on First Beach.

Momma had on a really pretty skirt with flowers and stuff.

Daddy growled when Uncle Jake gave Momma a big hug and said, "Looking good in that skirt, Bells."

"It's no skirt, it's a kilt," CJ glared at him. "It's only a skirt if you're wearing panties. Don't you know _anything_…you big dumb-butt?"


	6. Shoot the sky one more

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

**Title:** Shoot the sky (CJ and Grandpa Charlie get lost in the woods)

**Character:** Paul/Bella/OC

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** M (because Paul doesn't always think about who is listening)

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** Two street signs. "One way" and "Or another"

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The car ride went on for hours.

CJ loved camping with Grandpa Charlie. When CJ was little they camped in the backyard, but now when he was big they were going camping on a _real_ campground. They had to take Grandpa's car and everything.

Grandpa Charlie had the coolest job. He got to play cops and robbers every day, but for _real._ He had a gun too, and not even a flare gun but a _real_ gun, so he could shoot people. Sometimes Grandpa Charlie looked like he wanted to shoot Daddy. His face got really red, and bumpy, like he hit his forehead or had horns.

Momma said Grandpa Charlie wouldn't ever shoot Daddy, but Daddy could survive _everything_ so CJ wasn't really worried.

Grandpa Charlie parked his car and they took out all the bags from the back. When you went camping the bags were called camping gear. CJ knew this but wasn't sure if Grandpa Charlie did.

Grown-ups got really angry when they didn't know stuff. Uncle Jake was angry a lot.

Grandpa Charlie took the big one, with all the stuff for the tent and the cooking and CJ carried his little backpack with the important stuff.

Momma wanted Grandpa Charlie to bring a flare gun, so they could shoot the sky if they got lost. He just said Momma was reduc…redacl…stupid 'cause he never got lost, _ever_.

Momma put the flare gun in CJ's backpack, next to Howly his stuffed wolf, because Justin Case. CJ didn't know who Justin Casewas but he always had the best ideas.

CJ loved being in the woods and wanted to stop and look at everything, but Grandpa Charlie held his hand really tight so CJ wouldn't run away.

CJ asked Grandpa Charlie lots of questions on the way.

"Was Momma very bad when she was little?" CJ asked innocently.

"No," Grandpa Charlie chuckled. "Why would you ask that?"

"Daddy says she's bad a lot and needs spanking."

Grandpa Charlie's face got really red again and the horn was back on his forehead. He did that almost growl thing with his voice but before he could say anything CJ had to pee.

He jumped from foot to foot, doing the pee-pee dance but didn't let Grandpa Charlie go with him behind the tree. "Daddy says you don't whip your winky out to just anyone," CJ explained. "Only if it's an old lady. Do they make ladies as old as you?"

Now Grandpa Charlie was purple and his horn was even bigger. CJ got a little worried 'cause Grandpa Charlie didn't look so good, but he said he was fine so they walked some more.

Soon CJ's legs got tired from all the walking and the sun was starting to go to bed too.

There was no one to ask, and Daddy said men didn't need to ask for the way. CJ remembered what the Justin guy said, took the flare gun out of is backpack and shot the sky.

* * *

**Title:** Grandpa Charlie gets a wart (CJ got Daddy's back)

**Character:** Paul/Bella/OC

**Genre:** Humor (with a touch of hurt/comfort)

**Rating:** M (because Paul doesn't always think about who is listening)

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** Hotel California – Eagles

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I just had to write another one this week

* * *

CJ squirmed in his seat, tired of sitting still and listening to the boring grown-ups speak. Couldn't Grandpa Charlie get his wart already so they could go home?

When Momma told him they had to go to Seal-lattel to watch Grandpa Charlie get a wart CJ didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home and have 'movie night for men'.

Daddy had asked CJ to go for a walk and have a talk, man to man. _"I can't go and see Grandpa Charlie get his award, buddy. I have to stay and work, protect La Push."_

"_I could help, Daddy," CJ's lip trembled and he tried not to cry. _

_Daddy got down on his knees and hugged CJ really tight, like only Daddy's could. "I know you could, buddy. But I need you to protect one of the most important people in my life. I need you to look after your Momma when I'm not around."_

_CJ nodded without looking at Daddy. "Okay."_

"_You know Uncle Jake will be there… I need you to keep an eye on him, have my back."_

_CJ squared his shoulders and looked up at Daddy. "I always have your back Daddy"_

CJ glared at the person sitting next to him. Uncle Jake had tried to sit next to Momma but CJ wouldn't let him.

"Can't you keep the little brat in your lap, Bells, so we can talk?"

"Don't say another word," Momma sounded really mad.

Grandpa Charlie sat next to Momma and leaned over her to glare at Uncle Jake. "You're here out of respect for your dad, don't make me regret it."

Grandpa Charlie didn't like Daddy, but he didn't like Uncle Jake more.

Daddy stole Momma's card before CJ was born and that's why Grandpa Charlie didn't like him. But Momma said that's how they got CJ, so maybe it was a gift card. Daddy could just go out and buy a new one and everyone would be happy.

Uncle Jake tried to take what wasn't his. They were friends but he hurt Momma so she couldn't be alone with him.

"Keep your firetrucking hands to yourself," CJ growled.

Uncle Jake couldn't be trusted, and that was why CJ needed to be there, to have Daddy's back.

Finally it was time for Grandpa Charlie to get his wart. He was the Chief of Forks, and protected the people who lived there, just like Daddy and CJ's Uncles protected La Push.

Daddy said Uncle Jake would be the Chief when he grew up, but right now that job belonged to Uncle Sam. CJ had asked if Uncle Sam would get a wart too, but Daddy said no. CJ thought that was stupid and promised to make Uncle Sam his own wart.

The next day Momma checked out of the hotel early.

"Are we going home to Daddy now?" CJ missed Daddy and wanted to go back to him.

"No, not yet," Momma said. "We can check out but we can't leave."

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea where he got it from, but my son says Firetruck instead of F***, because it starts with an F and ends with UCK


	7. Signs (Just a matter of time)

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

**Title:** Signs (Just a matter of time)

**Character:** Jake/Bella (Paul/Bella)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** A photo with three people, two boys and one girl. The middle boy has his arm around the girl and she's holding the hand of the other boy + "I let go of her hand"

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** No CJ this week. Sorry

Leaning against the doorframe I watched Bella move around the kitchen as she put the finishing touches on the food.

The bonfire was held in celebration of the birth of Jared and Kim's little boy, the Packs first cub, and I had asked Bella to cook for the occasion.

She did everything I asked without questions. She always took care of me. Cooked my food, did my laundry, warmed my bed at night. She was everything I could wish for. Bella was the perfect mate, and one day she would be an even better wife and mother.

I knew from the start that she didn't love me, but I was sure my love would be enough and that the imprint would work its magic. It was just a matter of time until she would feel the same.

The other imprinted couples were long since married and the women proudly wore their wolf's marks on their necks. The unmarked skin on Bella's neck made her stand out amongst the other imprints more than her bare ring-finger ever could. I had been putting off marking her until I knew without a doubt he was out of her system.

Our fathers were as happy as I was when I imprinted on my childhood crush. The fact that she had been in a relationship with someone else at the time never even crossed my mind. The spirits chose her for me, she was _mine_.

I had of course made her wash off his scent and waited two weeks before taking her to my bed, not wanting to smell anyone else on her skin.

When he let her go without a fight I convinced myself that whatever feelings he had for her couldn't be that strong. But Leah, of all people explained to me that it had been his respect for the imprint and his love for Bella that made him let her go so easily.

Would I ever be able to do the same?

"Bells…" I hesitated when she stiffened.

The Bella I knew, the girl that had been my best friend since we were kids had a smile that could light up a whole room. Lately she'd been keeping her eyes downcast to hide that her smile never reached her eyes.

She never denied me anything, welcoming me into her bed with open arms. It was easy to ignore her tears as I held her afterwards, or the anguished howl that could be heard in the distance.

The signs had been there all along, but I had been too blind to see them. Or, if I was being honest with myself, I had refused to see them.

I had pretended I didn't notice how she locked herself inside of our bedroom every time we invited people from other tribes to La Push, hoping the two last unmated wolves would find their other halves.

No longer only seeing what I wanted to see I was forced to ask myself; could I let her go?

* * *

**A/N:** As a personal challenge to myself I tried writing from Yuck's pov, turning him into a nicer person that I think he is. Hope I did ok.

This WILL be fleshed out and lengthen. Not sure when, but as soon as I can


	8. Paper birds and bicycle planes

Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge

**Title:** Paper birds and bicycle planes (Quil babysits CJ, or is it the other way around)

**Character:** CJ/Quil

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** A tattoo of paper swallows (origami) and Richard Wagner - Ride (flight) of the Valkyries - Der Ring des Nibelungen

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Lying on the floor with his chin resting on his small fist CJ watched Aunt Emily putting lots of goodies on the table and Aunt Kim making lots of paper birds.

"Not paper birds," Aunt Kim corrected him. "Origami."

CJ rolled his eyes. They were birds made of paper. Paper birds, not 'organi'.

It was Momma's baby shower. CJ didn't know why they needed paper birds for a baby to shower when the baby wasn't even there yet. He thought about asking, but decided it probably was one of those 'grown-up things' Daddy always said CJ wouldn't understand until he got older, like naked wrestling. Something CJ wasn't allowed to ask about anymore.

CJ glared at the pink papers. Stupid girly color.

He didn't know what to do with a sister. CJ didn't even like girls, they cried too much and never wanted to play anything fun.

Granny Sue came out from the kitchen with a _big_ plate of cupcakes with CJ's favorite pink frosting and after her came Momma's tummy, and then Momma.

Momma's tummy was really, _really_ big. She looked like she had swallowed a beach ball or a water melon.

When CJ asked, Daddy said Momma was big becauseshe _hadn't_ swallowed. Daddy had to sleep on the couch a whole week after that.

CJ's baby sister was inside Momma's tummy, that's why it was so big. He didn't know _how_ his sister got inside Momma's tummy but it had something to do with birds and bees. Maybe that's why Aunt Kim made paper birds?

"Uncle Quil is here," Momma grunted as she did the wiggly thing with her butt and tried to sit down on the couch.

"Yay," CJ pushed himself up from the floor and ran to the front door.

Uncle Quil was CJ's best friend. Uncle Quil knew the bestest games and answered the questions Momma or Daddy didn't. But sometimes the answers made it sound like Uncle Quil didn't know more than CJ did.

Momma said they got along so well because they were the same age, but CJ thought that was stupid. Uncle Quil was old, not Grandpa Charlie old, but almost.

"I've come to rescue you from all this pink shit," Uncle Quil grinned. "If you spend too much time here you might turn into a girl, too."

Momma glared at him. "Don't do anything too crazy, and _please _try to remember who you're talking to. He's only _five_."

While CJ tied his shoes Uncle Quil stole two cupcakes.

Outside, leaning against the house was Uncle Quil's bike and tied to the back was two big boards. "I thought we could take this on top of Old Quil's shed and see if we can fly, what do you say little man?"

Uncle Quil let CJ hold the rope they needed to get the bike up on the roof as they walked to Old Quil's place. He placed CJ on the handlebars and was about to start paddling when…

"_QUIL_!"

Uh-oh. Busted.


End file.
